Oxygen sensitivity in drugs and their formulations is a large concern in pharmaceutical development. Often, the oxygen sensitive drug or formulation requires additional excipients, packaging and/or manufacturing steps for stability enhancement and degradation prevention. Chemical approaches, such as pH control, addition of an antioxidant, and control of components are usually considered first as a means of enhancing stability of oxygen-sensitive solutions. A downside of chemical approaches is added complexity to the formulation and additional research needed for identity, compatibility and toxicity of suitable excipients. Nitrogen gassing of a solution and nitrogen blanketing of a container during and/or after filling of a drug is also commonly used in the pharmaceutical industry. However, the efficiency of this process is limited and leads to a residual oxygen level of a few percent. With this standard manufacturing and filling process, the shelf life of oxygen sensitive products is generally reduced to typically around six months as compared to drugs that are not sensitive to oxygen.